Giselle Hayden
History Giselle is the daughter of Hayden Guilmette and Porche Devoe. Hayden and Porche were not married to one another and never would be. Hayden and Porche were a tragic love story, their daughter Giselle is 'the end' of that story. Born on May 23rd in France, Hayden knew of the birth of his youngest daughter but made no effort to acknowledge her which infuriated Porche. Giselle was brought up with little to no mention of her true biological father. Porche's husband Rex Fiacare, was a successful entrepreneur. He had been suffering silently while Porche carried on with Hayden. He died before Giselle was born but he is still listed as her father. Giselle was encouraged to focus on learning rather than questioning the past. This lead to her never asking more about her 'father'. Giselle is very spoiled but does not boast or brag, She is grateful for her every waking breath. She did and does not have a father figure but looks on and occasionally speaks to a portrait of Rex Fiacare as if he were there with her. She knows that he not is there and he cannot hear her, she knows that her mother detests this behaviour, but it makes her feel better when she is confused or upset. Her mother Porche was never very nurturing, all Giselle has ever had to count on was her 'idea' of Rex. Because of this strange and complicated family relationship she does not like to discuss family or her home life, choosing to focus on or discuss the things she loves. Giselle has recently come to learn that she has sisters, Crystal and Claire. Her mother was careless in discussing yet another owl that was intercepted in which Hayden mentions his 'other' daughters and how he wishes to see them all together. He has even begun sending trinkets, expensive jewellery and clothing, being as cognizant as she is Porche keeps these things. She knows that at some point she will not be there the keep Giselle from knowing the truth and she may or may not want these things, and she may or may not want to have relationship with her father and her sisters. Porche would prefer that Giselle stay far, far away from Hayden and his girls but she knows that the spirited girl Giselle is will not allow her to to just ignore such a large part of life that was purposely kept from her. Background Possessions Wand =Spell Book= Pet White Horse ; Jolie Magical abilities & Skills =Relationships= Personality Giselle is very sweet and kind. She does like to have fun or get into trouble now and again, only to spice things up not out of habit. She is very friendly and a little sensitive, she would like for everyone to have something nice to say about her. If someone is not very fond of her she will go out of her way to try and change their minds. She can also be viciously angry, it takes a lot to make her mad but when she does express her anger, it will always be well deserved. Appearance Her model is Emilia Clarke Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Epedor Category:Pure-Blood Category:French Category:Fourth Years Category:Student Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "G" Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:May Birthday Category:Faeriegrrl